


To Have and To Hold

by YumYumPM



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumYumPM/pseuds/YumYumPM
Summary: Sequel to For Better ... or Worse.  We ended with a congratulatory message from MM on the birth of their baby.





	To Have and To Hold

sequel to For Better...or Worse.

Justin

Some days were crap shoots for Justin. He'd wake up when the bed would sway indicating that his partner, he loved thinking that, had gotten out of bed. His hearing followed Brian to the bathroom hearing the flush of the toilet. Sometimes there was mornings where he would open his eyes and smile as he actually saw Brian get into the tub and Justin would pull on the rope sending cold water over his lover. 

Then there are the mornings where he'd wake up without his sight however it didn't bother him like it used to. After he had made Brian shriek like a girl he would laugh while he tumbled out of the swinging bed. Years of practice had him grabbing a robe and in the kitchen in no time. If he was lucky Emmett would be there fixing an omelet or pancakes. If not a bowl of cereal would be waiting for him.

The kids would sit quietly and make him guess where they were not to mention which cereal he was eating. There was a lot of laughter in the firehouse these days.

Thanks to Brian, Justin was never without his remote control which can operate any door in the building making looking for switches obsolete. 

There were days when Justin was angry at the world and while they were few and far between, they had pretty much everyone running for cover. On those days he would get on the elevator and go down to the room Brian had made over for Jenny to do her pottery. He would grab a load of clay and slam it on the wheel. Then without thinking he'd let the clay take him away. It was on those days that some of his greatest creations were birthed. 

There were days when he just wanted to putter with pottery and Jenny would join him. When he got too gloomy, however, a wad of clay would land on his face and a pottery version of a food fight would commence. 

On other days he'd connect with Gus over Rage which was selling like hotcakes, their ideas sometimes getting more outrageous until Daphne could review them and talk them down from their maniacal designs. 

On this particular morning he awoke with the remnants of a dream in his head. The thing about dreams is they don't usually stick, but this one did. Justin's dream had him waddling with a big belly. He thought it was funny, so he related it the next morning at breakfast. He should have known something was unusual by the look on Brian's face.

"Funny you should say that. I had a similar dream, only I was the one pregnant."

"Men don't get pregnant," the princess formerly known as JR said.

Gus snickered his agreement and soon the whole table was laughing. "Hey, Jus, maybe we can use that in the Rage storyline?" An intense debate went up over who should be pregnant. JT was a consideration until Justin put the kibosh on it, Rage was considered briefly but quickly vetoed. Zepher got the most votes with the exception of Princess who said that she wouldn't wish him as a parent on anyone.

And that was the end of that until they got the congratulation card in the mail signed MM.

Brian

It wasn't as if Brian hadn't known what to expect. Justin had been pulling that cord for years. He could have that cord taken out, but hearing Justin laugh made it worth the humiliation. It also helped diminish his morning wood until a better time could be found, preferably after Justin ate.

Admitting that he was happy was harder than he thought. Waking up every morning holding on to Justin, then having breakfast with Gus and Jenny Rebecca started his days off right. That was why when he had to go out of town on business he found it difficult. Fortunately knowing that Emmett was around to watch over everything made it easier.

Gone was the old Brian who didn't talk about his feelings and only needed his needs met. With Justin around he was never without. His last bout of cancer may have slowed him down, but two years later he was back in form.

Things were looking up for Kinnetik and they had clients coming to them. He, along with Ted, took a meeting with a firm in Florida that was looking to advertise with them. They had come to an agreement and were now waiting for the contract to be signed. 

Ted had just double checked to make sure everything was in order when their client showed up with an attractive woman with long medium brown hair wearing the latest in Prada. His mouth dropped open. "Melanie!"

 

"Hello, Teddy, Brian," Melanie Marcus spoke politely. 

Mr. Hargroder, the client looked from his lawyer to the two men standing. "Well, it seems you know each other. Good. Good. This should go much easier."

Brian was doubtful but managed to keep a neutral look on his face.

"Gentlemen, shall we get started?" Melanie sat down primly and opened her suitcase. She took out copies of the contract and passed them around. The room went quiet as she meticulously went over her copy.

"Well?" asked Hargroder.

She nodded to him and handed him a pen. Then much to Brian's surprise said, "Everything seems in order. The terms are more than adequate."

Hargroder signed with satisfaction. Everyone stood up and shook hands. 

Ted held on to her hand. "Mel?"

Melanie looked resigned. "Care to share a cab? You, too, Asshole."

They drove up to a neat little bungalow and exited the cab. Melanie unlocked the door and ushered them in. "Help yourselves while I change into something more comfortable." Waving toward the well stocked bar.

Brian went over to the bar and fixed himself a drink sure that he would need one. He poured one for Melanie before pouring Ted a glass of sparkling water. His practiced eye taking in the room and noting that the furniture were the same type he'd have bought before Justin came home. While his taste was now more of comfort rather than minimalist. Melanie's living room was sleek and clean and totally unlike what the munchers formerly had.

He wasn't sure what to think when Melanie returned wearing a snug pair of jeans and her hair pulled back in a pony tail, her feet bare. She took her drink from him and made herself comfortable on her sofa. 

"Where's Lindsay?" Ted asked before Brian could.

Melanie looked into her glass. "After you took the kids, we were ordered to have psychological evaluations. The last time I saw her she was in a mental health facility talking to a couple of dolls and ordering the orderlies around as if they were servants."

Brian and Ted shared shocked looks. 

"I knew there was nothing I could do for her. My evaluation was eye opening. I realized that my attitude all these years was misguided and knew the kids would be okay with you so I decided to come here to be with my family and start over." She got up and went to her desk and brought back a folder. "Here are all the papers you'll need just in case. I had them prepared in case something happened and wanted to give them to you, but I was too chicken shit to contact you. And Brian? I'm sorry." 

Brian stood there as she handed him the folder. Ted took it from him and briefly looked over the documents. "She's given up her rights, Bri."

"Thank you," Brian choked out before Ted propelled him toward the door. 

Brian remained in a state of shock all the way home. It was a good thing he had Ted there to watch over him.

Once they got home, they called a meeting which included Emmett, Cynthia and the kids and they decided it was in their best interests to file the paperwork with the courts.

The next morning Brian awoke from a strange dream. He'd let Justin have his fun with the cold water before dressing and joining the family for breakfast. Justin was in the midst of telling about his dream and Brian couldn't help remembering his own dream. Once he relayed it the kids had a great laugh and nothing more was thought about it, until a card was received in the mail signed MM.

Emmett

When Emmett learned of it he decided it was high time to talk with Mysterious Marilyn, not an easy task as no one really knew where she lived. He finally located her in Woody's at a back table. 

He marched over and threw the card on the table. "The house plans were lovely, but what the fuck is the meaning of this?"

Mysterious Marilyn narrowed her eyes and looked at him as if he was crazy. She reached for the card and withdrew her hand as if burned. "Where did you get this," she hissed.

"What do you mean where did I get this? You sent it to Brian and Justin."

"I did not sent that," Mysterious Marilyn asserted.

"If you didn't, who did?" Emmett asked.

Mysterious Marilyn looked thoughtful and pulled out her Ouija board. She motioned for Emmett to sit across from her and placed her fingers on the planchette and indicated that Emmett do the same.

"Who sent this card," Marilyn intoned. Closing her eyes, she let herself go to the spirits. The planchette moved. It went to the M, then pulled away to go to the A, it zipped across the board to R. Emmett, who had followed the moves saying each letter as it was landed on had thought for sure it would spell out Marilyn. But then it moved to T, finally coming to a stop on Y. "Marty! Who the fuck is Marty."

Mysterious Marilyn shrugged and put away the board. 

"Emmett!" 

Pasting a fake smile on his face, Emmett turned. His eyes widened as he took in Michael's attire. He was wearing baggie khakis and a Hawaiian print shirt. In fact it looked like something that Vic would have worn.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Emmett asked.

Michael looked down at himself and scowled. "It's all Brian's fault."

"How do you figure that?" asked Mysterious Marilyn, her head cocked to one side.

Which was just fine with Emmett since he was too tongue tied to ask himself.

"Not that it's any business of yours, but if Brian had just let me move in with him I'd be able to see my Honeybunch and wouldn't have to hire the lawyer who said I needed to dress more grown up." Michael stated matter of factly.

Emmett had a duh look on his face. Michael used to be an assistant manager at the Big Q and wore suits, which were more grown up than what he was now wearing. Mysterious Marilyn was shaking her head. "By the way, it looks like Mr. Grownup's ex will be returning to Pittsburgh."

Emmett felt like he was in a twilight zone and knew he had to get away.

 

Emmett could have gone back to his apartment, but oddly enough he felt more at home at the firehouse. His lease was up soon and he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He and Marcel had talked about moving in together, but he had to face the fact that Marcel was a slob. 

He entered through the door and was headed for the stairs when he heard giggling coming from the indoor garden. That could only mean the kids were in bed. 

"Argh, Justin. There, right there. Feels so good."

Then Justin let out a groan and all was quiet.

Emmett was just about to go back out when. 

"Em, you can come on in." Brian called out.

"Are you sure?" Emmett called back as he tentively made his way through the multitude of bushes that constituted their garden. Now he had no problem with trying to catch a glimpse of his two friends au natural. Over the years the indoor garden had changed becoming almost a maze so when he came to a clearing that he'd never seen before he wasn't really surprised. There was an adorable summer lattice work cottage. 

 

"Yoohoo! Anyone home?"

"Come on in," Brian called.

Emmett was skeptical about what he'd find, but he walked over and stepped in anyway. He found Brian reclining on a bed swing the duvet covering his body. 

"When did you add this?" Emmett whispered so as not to disturb Justin. There was a smaller swing in one corner so he made himself at home.

"It was a surprise," Justin said slipping through a backdrop that made the cottage seem larger..

Emmett nodded, surprises were not an unusual occurrence in this home. "Well, I've been to Woody's."

"Hmmm?"

"I was looking for Mysterious Marilyn."

"Why?"

"Well, I wanted to know about the card she sent." Emmett waited for someone to ask why again. They just looked at him. "She said she isn't MM."

"Do you believe her?" Justin asked.

"She pulled out her Ouija board and it came up with M-A-R-T-Y."

Brian frowned. "Shit, the only Marty I know is Marty Ryder and an architect he isn't."

"I also saw Michael."

He got a double snort.

"He's dressing like a Vic wannabe. Hawaiian print shirt and khaki pants."

Brian and Justin exchanged looks. "Why?" They both asked.

"It was very strange, he seems to think that dressing more "grown-up"," Emmett used the quotes sign. "like his lawyer asked would get him a chance to move in here with his Honeybunch."

Justin burst out laughing. "And he thinks dressing like Vic is grown up?"

"What the fuck is Michael up to?" Brian wanted to know.

Gus and Jenny Rebecca aka Princess

Gus Kinney was living proof that you never knew what someone would look like. His hair was naturally a dirty blond, but he'd decided in the last year that he wanted something different and blue was the color he'd chosen. His dad had not been happy with his choice but hadn't forbid it.

His mind was always working overtime. When Justin gave him an outlet with writing, it had boosted his confidence. He'd let his imagination fly. Like his father he was an idea man, coming up with solutions for problems. When Justin was down in the dumps because his life was out of his control, he sat him down and explained the facts of life to him. He gave him options that Justin hadn't considered. 

That was how he'd ended up taking college courses online with Justin. Something that benefited both of them. 

The Princess had grown up a lot in the last two years. She was almost as tall as her big brother, and despite her liking to eat, she was not pudgy. She was not a clothes hound, and usually pulled her hair back in a pony tail. On occasion though she did let Emmett dress her up, do her nails and hair so she could go someplace fancy. She loved those times, being the center of attention.

With her big brother's backing she was finding her own identity. She had decided that Princess was too babyish and after much thought decided to go by Becca. She had tried her hand at a lot of things. Pottery wasn't her strongpoint but she found it relaxing. Oddly enough she was big into sports. Watching TV she discovered gymnastics and found that she didn't have to beg to take classes. Everyone readily agreed she should try. 

Becca was very happy with her life.

 

Ben and Hunter (Remember this is fiction and even the impossible could happen)

Ben's life had been going well. He'd been eating good and exercising and just the other day learned that he was no longer HIV positive. It was a miracle. You would have thought he was on top of the world, but he wasn't. 

He'd fallen in love again with a small Asian man, one who didn't have a former love that haunted their lives. He thought he was happy, until Hunter visited. Hunter had gone on to point out that Ben's new love bore a striking resemblance to his old love, Michael. Min Neahn was ageless. They had met when the Saholin master had asked Neahn to supervise Ben's eating regiment. 

Neahn was a very good chef and he seemed to care as much for Ben, following Ben's lead on a variety of subjects. They soon became lovers. 

Ben didn't want to believe him, but then he really looked at the man he claimed to love. Without Min Neahn's consent he had Hunter look into his background. What he found was shocking.

Neahn, it turned out was not gay at all and was also married to a woman and the father of six children. When Ben confronted him, he begged forgiveness and admitted that as much as he cared for Ben his first love was his wife. With six children they'd been sadly in need of money and his wife, Rayma, had suggested that Ben would be much help in their support. 

Ben was devastated, until he met Rayma, who spoke no English and was as different from her husband in looks as night was to day, she was a delightful little dumpling. She happily welcomed him into their home and introduced Ben to their numerous children. 

After much meditation and discussing everything with Hunter, Ben decided it was time to go back to Pittsburgh. 

That was why Ben, wearing dark glasses and a baseball cap, stood at the door of the firehouse. His back was to the door when it opened. 

"Yes?"

He turned around quickly surprised to see Emmett. "Emmett?" He asked, taking off the dark glasses.

"Ben?" Emmett was just as surprised to see Michael's ex at the door. "What the fuck?"

"Do you live here now?" Ben asked.

Emmett stepped out of the doorway and shut the door behind him. "Why are you here?"

"I need to speak to Brian. You have a problem with that?"

The door opened again and JR shouted. "Auntie Em, Auntie Em! Something's wrong with Justin. Dad needs your help."

"Fuck!" Emmett immediately rushed into the house.

The young girl crossed her arms before turning her attention on Ben. "Do I know you?"

Ben's attention was caught by the young man who loped up behind her. He knew that this must be Gus, but he had changed a lot in the two years Ben had been gone. Ben felt that, considering his parents, he should have been taller. Jenny Rebecca on the other hand had shot up and was almost as tall as her brother. 

"Bec, this must be the guy who was married to your sperm donor," Gus sneered. "What brings you back to the Pitts?"

Ben was surprised by his question and wasn't sure how to answer it, when Emmett showed back up. "Children, why don't you run along and let me take care of this?"

The kids were obedient, even as they snickered.

Emmett crossed his arms the same way Becca had and asked, "Why are you here?" 

Just then another man showed up at the door with a cardboard tube. His hair was snow white, and he was tall and slender. "He's here to see Mr. Kinney, obviously." He held out his hand daintily to Emmett. "I need to see him as well, so can we get on to it?" he said and proceeded to slip past Emmett and head directly to the stairs.

Emmett looked startled. "Oh fuck." He hurriedly followed the stranger with Ben following close behind. In the living area they found Brian rocking a distressed Justin. Justin was miserable and had been for a while. They'd taken him to a doctor with no significant diagnoses.

"How long has this been going on?" the stranger asked, his accent decidedly British. He set down the tube before sitting down next to Brian and doing a critical examination of Justin, checking his lymph nodes and brushing his hair out of his eyes .

"A couple of days? Are you a doctor?" Brian answered hopefully. Just then Justin began gagging again and Brian moved a trashcan over just as vomit spewed form Justin's mouth. 

"Actually I'm an architect . Names Martin Marshall." He held out his hand for Brian to shake.  
"You probably know me better as Mysterious Marilyn."

Emmett, who had been in the kitchen, puffed up with indignation like a wet hen. "You told me you didn't know Marty...er...you."

"Technically she doesn't," Marty nodded. "You've heard of Sybil?"

"You have multiple personalities?" Justin leaned forward with interest and asked before the nausea took over again.

"Only one. You see my mother wanted a girl," Martin explained as he moved out of range. "Marilyn doesn't know that I exist. So what she told you, Emmett, was to her, completely true. I on the other hand am fully aware of what she does."

"How do you keep it all straight?" Emmett asked as he brought Justin a glass of water and a wet towel.

"She sleeps during the day, while I'm working. May I ask why you took the fire pole out?"

Ben sat in a corner wondering what the hell was going on. Gus and Becca came rushing up the stairs shouting, "We're hungry!"

Fortunately Emmett had snacks ready and enough for everyone. Especially Justin whose appetite when he wasn't barfing was enormous.

"Is Justin pregnant?" Gus asked laughing at Justin stealing part of Brian's snack.

Becca rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly. Men can't be pregnant."

"Actually that's not true. Under certain conditions men can get pregnant," Ben tossed out. After his miraculous recovery he'd looked into other things that ancients had hidden away in their writings. 

"He's pulling our leg," Gus whispered to Becca.

"Indeed he's not," Marty interrupted, as he picked up another one of Emmett's delicacies. "These are very good, by the way." 

"Thank you," Emmett preened.

"They're okay. I've had better," Ben said, his comment reminiscent of something Brian would have said. Everyone gave him a disgusted look, even Brian. "Not that they're bad, in fact it's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Ben went on to explain how he had met the cook who helped him beat HIV so he was no longer positive. He told of marrying the man only to find out his new husband was already married and had six children. Actually seven since his wife was expecting.

"You sure do know how to pick them," Emmett pointed out.

Ben agreed. But, as he pointed out the man did know how to cook healthy food and he had come to ask Brian's opinion, as a businessman, about how to start up a restaurant and where to locate it.

Brian considered it, "Emmett would be the best to answer your questions when it comes to food. I'll have to take to Theodore about the viability of investing in the food business."

"I'll call him," Becca said excitedly. She still had a place in her heart for her Teddy Man.

By the time Theodore got there things had turned to pandemonium Justin was once again heaving and Ben called in Rayma who showed up with all six kids. She immediately took over the kitchen to fix Justin a drink that rivaled the one his grandmother used to make, much to Emmett's displeasure.

"What the fuck" was the first word out of Ted's mouth.

Becca took over explaining, with the help of Ben, while Gus herding the unruly kids downstairs into the indoor park where they could run to their hearts content.

Once he got things sorted out, Ted found a quiet spot and looked at the numbers. He was trying to wrap his mind around Justin possibly being pregnant.

Marty came and sat next to him. "No, Justin is not pregnant."

You could hear a pin drop. 

"Then why is Justin ill? "

"That I don't know. However according to Marilyn Brian is."

"Brian is what?"

"Pregnant. That reminds me, these are for you," Marty explained as he handed over the cardboard tube to a dumbfounded Brian. "Marilyn said you are going to need more room with the additional children." 

"Children?" Brian asked.

"Afraid so." Marty confirmed. "On the bright side, I found two places that seem suitable and they have the extra benefit of being Novotny proof. As for as you, Emmett, she suggests that you work closely with Ben and the restaurant is surely to be a success." He stood up to leave and pulled out a business card which he handed to Ted with a wink. "Give me a call. Maybe we can hook up."

Debbie and Carl

Debbie never gave up hope of Jenny Rebecca wanting to see her. So once a week she would go to the firehouse and try to bully her way inside to see her granddaughter. Each time just made the little Princess go and hide until the noisy woman went away. Brian did his best to get her to make peace with her grandmother, but Princess wasn't buying it. 

One day Deb had headed for the firehouse determined to have her say come hell or high water. To her surprise the place was shut down tighter then a tomb. She did her best to find out where they had gone to, but nobody was talking.

Then she started to play the blame game. At first Carl tried to talk some sense into her, but that didn't work so he blocked her out. He ended up working longer hours so he wouldn't have to listen to her. 

However when he got the notice from the bank that Deb had refinanced the house and she refused to tell him why or where the money went he knew things were coming to a head.  
Eventually it got so bad that he realized that he much like Ben was an enabler, by letting her get away with her bullshit. 

Unfortunately he had sold his home when he moved in with Deb and they had used the money to pay off her house. As much as he wanted to leave, he had no place to go. 

Mysterious Marilyn somehow found out and passed the information on to Emmett, who passed it on to Brian. There was a small cottage on the property and he immediately offered it to Carl on the condition he didn't tell Debbie. Carl snapped it up.

 

Michael

Unlike what most people thought, Michael Charles Novotny was not stupid. He'd learned at an early age that puppy dog eyes and meekness got him what he wanted. He had kept to himself up until the day he met Brian Kinney. 

No one had ever stood up for him except his mother and uncle. When Brian took on the bullies, he never thought he'd be stuck with Michael for life. Once he found out about Brian's home life he did everything in his power to be the 'consoling' friend while never offering solutions.

If it weren't for his Uncle Vic, Brian might have run away as a teenager. Knowing someone who was gay made things easier. Michael wasn't necessarily attracted to men, but he wasn't attracted to women either. He just assumed when his mother said he was gay that he was. When Brian became sexually active Michael followed along.

When Deb was working nights, Brian and Michael raided the liquor cabinet and Brian got maudlin. Michael had told Brian he would always be his best friend. That was the first time Brian coined the phrase - always have and always will. Not that he meant it, he was three sheets to the wind at the time, but Michael took him at his word.

Another time they joked about growing old together and moving to Palm Springs. At that age Brian didn't see a future, so why not.

Michael had almost lost Brian when he went to college. Michael had taken a semester, but he wasn't really book smart, plus he was lazy and didn't have Brian there to give him the answers. In fact anytime he had a problem he looked to Brian to fix it. 

When he turned twenty-nine he had worked his way up to assistant manager at the Big Q and thought he was hot stuff. Then Justin showed up. He had done his best to get rid of the kid, but for some reason Brian wouldn't drop him. So he backed off, making snide remarks when Brian wasn't around.

He had found the perfect chance when Brian's apartment was broken into. What Brian never found out was that when Brian wasn't home, Michael would show up and use his key to snoop. He knew just how much Brian made and how much he had at any moment. It made asking for loans easy, not that he ever paid Brian back. When he was at the loft that day, he had heard someone using the elevator. Thinking it was Brian he had managed to sneak out and go down the stairs.

Unfortunately Michael's mom bullied Brian into going to get Justin. Well Michael wasn't about to let him go alone. 

When he dated David Cameron, it wasn't because he particularly cared but the fact that Brian didn't like him was a bonus. He'd resisted being a kept man briefly, but decided Emmett was right about his making David happy by letting him buy stuff. And for what? He'd come out of that relationship with nothing.

When Ben showed an interest in him and with his mother's being against him was all it took for Michael to sing a corny song to keep Ben interested. As with David, he went along with Ben's ideas since that was easier.

In the meantime he would drop suggestions that he knew would get on Brian's nerves about Justin and him being a couple. He used Justin when he found out he could draw and deliberately used Justin's prom as the basis for the first comic. He knew Justin really didn't want to do it, but he pushed and won.

He laughed inside when he went to tell Brian about Justin being involved with Ethan and crowed when Justin left. It hadn't hurt that he'd made sure that Justin saw Brian fucking Rage. 

When Hollywood came calling he really wanted to go, but they didn't want him. They could find a dime a dozen writers, but someone who could draw and put Rage in prospective was different. On the plus side it gave Michael a chance to get back inside Brian's graces.

But then Justin came back. Michael sat back and bided his time. It was only a matter of time before Justin once again got fed up with Brian and Michael graciously offered his and Ben's home to the brat.

Once Justin got pushed to go to New York, he knew that his time had come. 

Now he had plans to get his little girl back. He'd found a lawyer who was devious and had come up with a perfect plan. One that would make his former friends look foolish. The papers were drawn and served, a court date decided. All he had to do was wait.

On the day of the hearing, he carefully dressed in one of the suits from his days working at the Big Q. Sadly it was a bit tight. His lawyer didn't seem too impressed when he showed up.

The bailiff stood before the room. "All rise for the Honorable Francis Drake." 

The courtroom was crowded and he had to sit in the back while others were called to the front. He looked around for Brian and his little honeybunch and didn't spot them. 

The wait was almost four hours but the bailiff finally called Novotny vs Kinney. Michael and his lawyer got up and Judge Drake looked at his watch.

"Let's break one hour for lunch."

Everyone filed out except for Michael, who couldn't believe it.

One hour later the chatter of people wake him up and he moved back to the front.

"Brian Taylor-Kinney." The bailiff called out.

Michael turned as Brian, his hand tightly held by Justin waddled up the aisle and stood at the other side of the room from Michael along with his lawyer. 

Michael's mouth opened because Brian had a round belly.

Judge Drake looked at him and then got into a whispered conference with his bailiff. "Would you prefer to sit down, Mr. Taylor-Kinney?"

Brian hesitated before nodding and a chair was brought over especially for him. Michael wondered what was wrong with Brian. Does he have a tumor? Is the cancer back? Michael tried to ask what's wrong, but his lawyer was busy explaining the reason they were there and what they expected from Mr. Kinney. Then Michael started with his lies. Whenever Brian's lawyer went to correct something said Michael's lawyer blocked it.

Michael was looking very smug when the room went quiet then everyone started talking again. The door had opened and a well-dressed woman with long dark tresses walked arrogantly to the front and pushed the gate open before going to the judge.

The judge pounded his gavel. "Order in the court. Order in the court. Who are you?" He pointed the gavel at her.

"I'm Melanie Marcus, mother of Jenny Rebecca Marcus." She walked up to the bench and handed the judge a folder. Then she went to stand with Brian's lawyer.

The judge looked at the sheet that was in the folder, then looks back up at Melanie. "Counselors, approach the bench." 

Both lawyers exchanged looks than did as they were told. They studied the sheet of paper than returned to their clients.

"Ms. Marcus, would you care to explain to the court what this paper is?"

"Certainly, Your Honor. It's a notarized copy of the birth certificate of Jenny Rebecca Marcus."

Michael smirked, sure in the fact that this would prove his rights.

"Would you care to read the contents to the court?"

"Yes, Your Honor." She walked back to the bench and retook the sheet of paper. "It says this certifies that Jenny Rebecca, female, was born to Melanie Marcus and..." she paused. "Emmett Honeycutt on..."

Suddenly there was an uproar and the judge was banging his gavel once again. Pandemonium had broken out. 

"No!" shouted Michael. "That's a lie!"

"Ms. Marcus? Would you care to explain?"

Melanie nodded. "Shortly after my son Gus was born I seriously considered having a child of my own. I asked my best friend Ted Schmidt if he would do the honor, but he refused. At the time a friend of mine was ...ah... dating Emmett Honeycutt. She kindly managed to get a sample of his sperm for me. When the time was right though, my then wife, Lindsay encouraged me to use Michael Novotny. I knew it would be a mistake, for which I was proven right, so I switched the sample for the one I had of Emmett." 

"Does Mr. Honeycutt know?" Judge Drake asked.

"No, Your Honor."

"She's lying," Michael hissed.

"Do a DNA test," Melanie offered with a wicked smile.

 

Emmett Honeycutt a dad. Michael, of course, had demanded that the DNA test be done and sure enough Emmett Honeycutt was found to be Jenny Rebecca's father. Michael was disappointed that he had no progeny, but not too much. He'd manage to keep from paying for the little girl long ago. That brought a chuckle out of him.

"Why are you laughing?"

Michael opened his eyes and looked around. He was sitting in his small kitchen a bottle of Jim Beam, half empty, in front of him. Also sitting there was a drag queen, dark hair, red lipstick, that he vaguely remembered having seen before.

"How'd you get in here?" he asked.

Mysterious Marilyn waved a hand her nails a bright red to match her lipstick. She gave him a malevolent smile than slammed a needle into his thigh. 

"Happy dreams." were the last words Michael heard.

He felt like he was floating and opened his eyes. The sky above was dark and sitting on a cloud next to him was Jack Kinney.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little fag my son used to hang around with. I told him he'd come to no good hanging around you."

Michael quickly looked around. "What the fuck. Am I in hell."

The temperature was quickly heating up.

"Michael Charles, I am so disappointed in you. You have gone from the sweet little boy my sister gave birth to, to a nasty, bitter man."

Michael whipped his head around almost getting whiplash. There sitting next, no holding onto Jack Kinney was his Uncle Vic. 

Vic continued. "The things you've done to Brian and Justin were despicable."

"I didn't do anything," Michael snarled.

"Yes, you did."

"Ha. Like you could prove anything," Michael crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

"You forget where you are, right Jack?"

Jack snapped his fingers and a cloud floated down. Soon every last bit of nastiness showed up like a movie. Every time Michael turned away, the cloud moved so he had no choice but to watch.

All during the viewing Michael only got madder at all the perceived wrongs that had been done to HIM! He still felt justified in everything he'd done. Especially when the part where Brian had hit him, which he still couldn't believe, kept repeating itself over and over.

Suddenly the cloud disappeared and there on the next cloud were two naked elderly men, Jack sticking it to Vic who was howling like a wolf in heat. If that wasn't bad enough, a naked Joan strode up behind Jack wearing a strap on and an evil grin on her face.

"Why is it you never told me what you needed," she purred nastily before shoving her fake dick up his ass. Now Jack was howling. 

The sight was so bad that Michael began screaming and screaming and screaming.

Two Years Later

Brian and Justin stood in front of a glass window that showed the room where Michael Novotny had lived over the last two years. Someone had heard screams coming from Michael's apartment and called the cops. They called an ambulance when they found him unconscious with his eyes clawed out and in his hands. He had been in a coma ever since.

In the room next to his was Lindsay, holding a baby doll and crooning.

"So, Doc, you don't think they'll ever get better?"

The doctor shook his head and shrugged. "There is always a possibility."

Justin groaned and clutched his stomach. 

"Oh fuck. It's not time!" Brian asked panicking. 

Justin got out his cell-phone and hit one before shoving it at Brian

"It's time!" 

"Oh shit!" Emmett said before shouting. "Ben! It's time."

Ben called Ted who was downstairs waiting for Brian and Justin. He rushed to the car, thanking God that it was a limo. Soon Justin was wheeled out on a stretcher and helped in. There was no way that Justin was giving birth in the loony bin that housed Michael and Lindsay.

Ben had called ahead and had a police escort ready to bring them home.

Home, you ask? Yep, Brian had taken Marty up on his plans and had bought another house. There were two to pick from.

or 

Can you guess which one Brian went with?

Justin wanted the one with the unusual windows, and while Brian considered buying the choice his mother went to, he ultimately decided to go with the other one which did not require quite so much in renovations.

The renovations were finished just in time for Brian to give birth. 

He gave the firehouse over to Emmett, who was overjoyed to finally see the master bed room. He and Ben had gone into business with Neahn and opened a restaurant. The Buddakan opened on Liberty one block over from the Liberty Diner and did a fabulous business. Ben along with Neahn and his family moved into the firehouse with Emmett. The weight room was moved to Brian and Justin's new home and the space renovated into two dormitories for the kids.

Jenny Rebecca was delighted to find out that Emmett was her father, but when the family was deciding where to move, she decided to stay with her brother. Emmett wanting her to be happy agreed. After all they weren't that far away and she spent a lot of time bunking in with Neahn and Rayma's girls.

The new place had plenty of rooms for Gus, Becca with ensuite baths and a den in between the two rooms. There were also four other rooms, a nursery and a huge master, two walk in closets and extra large bath. Downstairs was the living area, a smaller kitchen and a play area for company. The place was on a whole block and fenced in and held an actual park and playground. Company consisted of Ted, Cynthia, Emmett, Ben, Neahn and Rayma, along with their kids. Holidays were happy times. 

One year after Brian gave birth, they found out that Justin was pregnant. Since he'd had the morning sickness for Brian, everyone expected Brian to have sickness for Justin. Didn't work out that way. Justin had his morning sickness, but thanks to Rayma it was slight. He had also regained his sight following Rayma's diet. 

Rayma fixed one of the downstairs rooms for delivery and that is where Justin gave birth to twins. The moment the last child came out screaming Michael eyelids open and empty sockets stared out into nothingness.

The End!


End file.
